Love at second sight
by X-Zai
Summary: Torn between Lei and Dao Ming Si, San Cai gets amnesia. Lei was San Cai's first love-will history repeat itself? Please RR!
1. Torn Lei's POV

A/N-Here's the second chapter, and please review! Oh, and MG, HYD, and F4 don't belong to me...thought I wouldn't mind owning F4....

* * *

**Chapter Two-Lei's POV-Forgotten**

It was my fault.

All my fault she was in a coma.

All my fault that San Cai would have to suffer, because of me.

As I glanced over at her calm sleeping form, I felt a pang of guilt sweep over me. I shouldn't have been so selfish. I knew she wouldn't return my feeling-I knew Ah Si was the only one in her heart, the only one she loved, and I was merely her friend, her guardian angel.

"Sorry," I whispered sorrowfully, as I held her hand tightly, as if holding onto my life, "Sorry, San Cai." And slowly began drifting off into dream land. Five or so hours later, I woke up from my brief nap.

When I woke up, I noticed her hair had fallen over her eyes, I brushed her hair softly away with my hand. As I turned to leave, I felt something, or rather someone, had grabbed onto my hand. In surprise I whirled around, and saw that San Cai was indeed the one holding onto me. Almost oozing with happiness, I called for the doctor to come.

Two flustered nurses almost immediately appeared and checked San Cai's pulse. Seeing that her pulse had returned to its normal state, they ran off to call for the doctor. A few minutes later, a man with a stethoscope around his neck as well as Ah Si entered the room.

"Congratulations," announced the doctor, "she should be awake any moment now."

"Then in that case, I'll be doubling, no tripling your pay," stated Ah Si.

"Y-y-you r-really don't h-have t-to, Dao Ming Shao Ye," stuttered the doctor honestly.

Ah Si looked at the doctor dangerously, daggers almost shot out of his eyes, "I _insist_."

"Uh, if you wish to, Shao Ye," answered the doctor nervously, stumbling out of the room after this was said.

"Watch her for a moment, HuazeLei," ordered Ah Si, "I'm going to the restroom."

I sighed-so we are on formalities now, are we? He always used that tone with me during fights. A distant, cold, and formal tone, as if our many years of friendship were worthless.

"Where am I?" asked a voice, jolting me out of my thoughts.

I swiveled around, making myself face-to-face with the owner of the familiar voice, San Cai.

I tried to answer profoundly, "You're in the ho-"

"Never mind that-who am I?" cut in San Cai.

"You d-d-don't r-r-remember?" I asked in surprise.

Tears streamed down San Cai's face in frustration, as Ah Si walked in.

"You're alright!" exclaimed Ah Si joyfully, embracing her tightly.

"Who are you? Get off of me!" screamed San Cai, pushing Ah Si away.

"You forgot?!?!" Ah Si's eyes widened in shock.

"If I knew," snarled San Cai, annoyed, "would I ask you?"

"Stupid woman," retorted Ah Si, "it was a rh-rhe…"

"A rhetorical question," finished San Cai, "arrogant pineapple head."

"That's it! Are you asking for a red tag?" boomed Ah Si, and leant forward revealing the Prada logo of his shirt."

"What is that? Some kind of game rich boys play?" asked San Cai in confusion and anger.

"You'll see, stupid woman," muttered Ah Si, "I'll help you remember."

I took a deep breath, it was the same thing, all over again.


	2. Forgotten San Cai's POV

**A/N: **This fic starts from after Lei kisses San Cai in MGII. By the way, it is in San Cai's POV. Please Review.

**Disclaimer: **HYD, MG, MGII do not belong to me.

* * *

**Love at Second Sight**

"I just came to see," stated Dao Ming Si icily, "how you and Lei were doing."

_An "It's not what you think" tried to come out my mouth, but only incoherent mumbling filled the uncomfortable air._

_Wait-he regained his memory?_

"Y-you remember?" I finally stuttered.

A pained expression appeared on his face as he nodded, "Just answer this-Do you love me? Or does your heart belong to Lei now?"

I froze at his question-who _did_ I love?

Seeing my troubled look, Lei quietly said, "Ah Si, give her some time." I sighed gratefully; Lei was always so understanding.

**Flashback**

_I frantically searched the waters looking desperately for the necklace Dao Ming Si gave me. As I reached deeper in the water looking for the necklace, tears streamed down my face._

_Hearing light foot steps, I glance up, and see Lei walking towards me. Without even having to ask him, he pulls up his sleeves, and helps me search. A few minutes later, he finds the necklace and holds it towards me. _

_Though I wanted to thank him, I could not control the tears rolling down my face. Without a word, he pulls me towards his chest, allowing me to cry on him, yet again._

**End flashback**

I shifted my gaze to Dao Ming Si-he was such a pig head, but no matter what I told myself I couldn't deny the odd attraction between us.

**Flashback**

_My knees start to wobble uncontrollably-I couldn't take it anymore, I had no more weed power. I drop to my knees on the soft grass, my whole body falling to the ground._

"_Can't take it anymore, eh?"_

"_You b-"_

_I brace myself for the next round of beating, sheltering my neck with my arms. After a few minutes, I still feel no pain. I soon hear the reason-_

"_D-D-Dao Ming Si,"_

_I glance up in surprise, only to see Sao Ming Si throw a fierce punch at one of the students beating me._

"_Dao Ming Si, San Cai betrayed you," exclaimed a wavering voice._

_He then punches the body the voice belongs to, and kneels down next to me. Gently,he scoops me into his arms. _

_My eyes glaze over, tears threatening to spill. He gently said, "As long as you say you did not, I believe you."_

**End Flashback**

Who did I love? The quiet and calm Lei or the possessive and loving Dao Ming Si? Though they were like water and fire, I found myself enticed by both.

I shuffled my feet on the cement path as I thought about the fateful day Dao Ming Si tried to turn Ying De against Lei and me.

**Flashback**

_An angry mob of students had been chasing Qing He and me that day. We were running with all our strength, but Qing He slipped on the slippery path. Qing He had always been a loyal friend; I couldn't just leave him there!"_

_I closed my eyes; there was no hope. Pounding footsteps could be heard, louder and louder by the second. Water was soon poured on Qing He and me mercilessly. Just when I lost all hope, Lei demanded calmly, "That's enough."_

_Dao Ming Si walked fiercely to Lei, "Do you know what you are doing right now?"_

_Lei simply replied in an expressionless manner, "I think you have done enough."_

"_D-Don't tell me you like her!" sputtered Dao Ming Si._

'_Don't say no. Don't say no,' the thought ran through my head countless times, as if trying to telepathically send the message to Lei. In the middle of my thoughts, I was pulled up roughly by Dao Ming Si and he wrapped his fingers tightly on my left wrist. As if by instinct, Lei grabbed my other arm, but not as roughly as Dao Ming Si._

"_When are you going to stop protecting her?" Dao Ming Si snarled._

"_Are you trying to control me?" Lei asked courageously._

_Dao Ming Si ignores this question, and instead orders, "Let go!"_

"_What if I don't want to?" Lei challenged._

_Their argument was interrupted by me, "Let go! Let go, Dao Ming Si, YOU STUPID PIG HEAD."_

_They let go simultaneously, leaving me sprawled on the floor._

"_Fine," announced Dao Ming Si icily, pointing a finger at Lei, "We are no longer friends from now on! I will not talk to you again!"_

**End Flashback**

That's how I feel now, my heart instead of my arms torn between the two of them.

And then the world around me began to spin wildly.

And everything went pitch black.

* * *

A/N- So what do you guys think? Please drop me a review. 


End file.
